


Black is Challenging

by ladysekhmetka



Series: Re Ex Somniis Erotica Collection [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Asphyxiation, Begging, Bondage, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Sollux and Eridan have a polite black date, Sollux loses at a challenge, and Eridan gets a prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shots Fired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aewin/gifts).



> This entire fic was inspired by a [comment](http://solluxisms.tumblr.com/post/63710462375/chabssalgyeon-eridan-x-gamzee-erigam) on tumblr made by the amazing Aewin (solluxisms on tumblr) in regard to how rare good dom!Eridan fics are.  
> I mean seriously, search the tags on here, Eridan's usually the bitch in most of the dom/sub tagged fics or the fic is deep in non-consensual territory. So I'm rectifying the situation; don't like it, then don't read it.
> 
> I was working on my Re Ex Somniis AU background information in preparation for NaNoWriMo, so that's where this takes place.

Three sweeps ago, if anyone would have told Sollux that he would be black as fuck pitch for Eridan Ampora, he would have laughed like a mad troll, then blown up their computer.

But here he was, going on a black date with the bastard. Those three sweeps of being Feferi's matesprit, navigating Alternian politics, growing up and finding a good moirail had made him less of an annoying whiny brat and more of a arrogantly confident douche bag that any troll would love to have as a kismesis. Now, when his gaze settled on Sollux, it was backed by a conniving mind seeking the best way to one up him and not the desperate gaze of a loser.

“Hey, are you still with me Sol?” the troll in question asked, “This challenge is no fun if you're not even payin attention.”

Sollux snarled at him. “Yeth, I'm with you. I'm paying enough attention to notithe your lame attempt at thpiking my drink. Get me another one, athhole.”

Eridan grinned and waved the nervous, shy waitress back over. The challenge on this date was to avoid being 'incapacitated' by Eridan; it was an exercise to prepare Sollux, as the Imperial Moirail, for the backstabbing and murder attempts of the Alternian Imperial Court. If Sollux made it to the end of dinner without being tagged as incapacitated, then Eridan would submit himself as a prize for succeeding. If he didn't make it to the end of dinner, the reverse would occur.

“It wasn't a very serious attempt,” Eridan replied casually as the waitress picked up the glass and walked away, “and I would have been disappointed in you as your kismesis if it had worked.”

Sollux sniggered and muttered 'wery' under his breath, mocking Eridan's accent. Eridan glared over his glasses and down his nose, hissing 'insufferable nerd', flicking something small and dark at Sollux's head. A flick of psionics and the packet of paint splattered open in mid air to rain down on the tablecloth.

They continued snarking little insults and trading barbs as the night wore on. Eridan continued with his attempts and Sollux avoiding them with careful deftness. The other patrons in the restaurant seemed to be split between inching away from the obvious, painfully polite battle of wits and slight of hand or watching avidly.

Sollux inwardly grinned at the attention as he sent the soup back as being 'too cold' when in reality, he had seen Eridan empty a hollowed out compartment on one of his rings. Like he wouldn't notice a new ring with a yellow stone set in it when only a month prior Eridan flat out swore he'd never wear such an ugly color.

By the end of the meal, their waitress was a flustered bundle of nerves, probably unsure if a fight or a sloppy makeout was about to break out at their table. She seemed relieved when Eridan asked for the check and rushed away to get it.

“Ehehe, theemth like I've won our challenge, ED,” Sollux grinned, stretching his arms up and behind his head. “It'll be over onthe the check ith-”

He was cut off as someone shrieked behind him, his outstretched hand hit something and he was suddenly doused in liquid. The horrified waitress, holding a recently tipped over tray that use to contain drinks and what looked to be their check, stood frozen behind him, olive green flushing her cheeks. “Oh no! I'm so sorry!” she exclaimed, tossing what she had in her hands on another table and snatching up a dishcloth to start patting at Sollux's wet clothing and hair.

Sollux just looked back between her and Eridan, a look of absolute surprise and shock on his face. Eridan burst out laughing. “Oh my cod, Sol, your face is fuckin priceless!” he exclaimed, wiping at one eye with his fingers.

“Shut up, bulgelicker!” Sollux snarled as he tried to shoo the nearly in tears waitress off from drying his hair. “Help me here, dammit!” he exclaimed.

“Why would I do that?” Eridan snickered, “You already have a very energetic assistant helpin you.”

“I'm sorry,” the waitress was saying in a right panic, “Please don't tell my boss...”

“Fuck you, ED.” Sollux hissed before grabbing the waitress's hands. “I'm not going to tell your both ath long ath you thop trying to fondle my damn hornth trying to dry... me...”

He trailed off as he focused his attention on his horns and realized that the horn base and scalp around them had gone numb, one of agreed signs that Eridan had succeeded in getting him. He looked sharply at the waitress, who no longer looked panicked and carefully pulled her hands away from his, wiggling fingers that had something oily looking on the tips at him with a wicked grin. His mouth fell open in surprise as Eridan stood up, a half smirk half smile quirking at the edges of his lips and turned to the waitress. “Thank you very much for your assistance, miss.”

The waitress smiled slyly as she accepted the coins that Eridan slipped to her. “It was my pleasure, sir.” she nodded before handing him the check and vanishing with a speed that made Sollux wonder if being a waitress was all she did.

“You got the waitreth in on thith?” he exclaimed in shock and grudging admiration. “You bathtard!”

“Don't act so shocked, Sol,” he calmly replied, leaving enough money on the table to cover the check, “Hirin someone else to do their fuckin dirty work is something most highbloods don't even bat an eye over.” He held out his hand towards him. “So I believe this means that I've won.”

Sollux gulped and nodded. There was a smattering of applause from the spectators watching their little duel and he let Eridan pull him up from his seat, hand on his possessively. “Well, let'th get thith over with,” he said in a sulk.

Eridan ran a hand over one cheek to wipe away some liquid still there. “Oh no, I'm goin to drag this out for as long as I can.”

  


It didn't take long for them to arrive at the high end hotel Eridan was staying at while visiting their section of the Cruziler Space Station. He had declined to stay at Sollux's place with a snide tone and slightly rude comment about Sollux sharing a shanty with his two matesprits.

The comment had pushed his buttons; it was a very nice apartment hive in the nice part of the space station, only minutes from Drankisist University. Now Sollux was glad that his kismesis had gotten rooms elsewhere; Karkat and Terezi would have teased him mercilessly if they overheard what was about to happen.

Eridan lead him up to his suite, opening the door. “After you,” he grinned.

“I fucking hate you tho much right now...” Sollux growled as he walked through the door and into the main room of the suite. Eridan followed.

“Stop tryin to butter me up,” Eridan replied as he shut the door. He turned and leered at him. “Alright, pissblood, lose the clothing. You haven't earned the right to them tonight.”

Three sweeps ago, Sollux would have laughed in his face. Three sweeps ago, Eridan couldn't have said it with such confidence and heat. Sollux shivered at the tone of his voice, the dark promise of horrible beautiful things to come. He had lost and the prize to Eridan was his submission for the night. Still, it was through clenched teeth that Sollux replied with a hint of sarcasm, “Yeth, mathter,” and started to remove his damp clothing.

Eridan snarled and stalked like a hunter beast to where Sollux stood in the middle of the posh room. He grabbed Sollux's larger left horn, yanked his head back and snarled in his face. “Faster, pissblood, or I will shred them off and let you walk home naked.”

A small noise that could have been either a whimper or a whine escaped Sollux's throat and he rushed to remove the rest of his clothing. Once he was completely bare, Eridan used the grip on his horn to push Sollux to his knees. Ringed fingers ran over his horns and the scalp around them, possessive. “Pleathe...” Sollux said softly around the tightness in his throat.

Fingers pinched his lips and Eridan leaned over to get in Sollux's face. “Stay right here,” he said firmly, “Don't move, not one fuckin inch. I don't want to hear a sound outta you until I say so, got it?”

Sollux shivered again and dropped his gaze to Eridan's feet and carefully nodded. His lips were freed and Sollux had to fight to keep a moan from escaping his mouth as Eridan moved quietly away. Already, he was dripping in excitement, fluids from his nook seemed to be already rolling down his thighs. His bulge was already half unsheathed and Sollux knew it wouldn't be much longer before it was fully exposed. He struggled to keep his hands at his side, body shaking from the adrenaline rushing through him. His mind was playing out every possibility for what Eridan was planning.

His breath came faster as seconds dragged into minutes, the only sounds he heard was the rustling of cloth until at last he heard Eridan say, “Get your scrawny fuckin ass over here now.” Sollux swallowed thickly and leaned forward to crawl on hands and knees towards where he heard Eridan's voice come from. He came to Eridan's bare bony legs and stopped, leaning forward to press his forehead to the other troll's knees. Eridan moved, running his foot along Sollux's chest and down his torso to where his bulge lashed heavily between his thigh. Using his foot and toes, Eridan played with the sensitive throbbing part. Sollux managed to swallow most of his moan and kept the twitching of his body to a minimal shudder down his entire torso. “Fuck, I don't even have to put a finger on your desperate ass an you're all ready to get fucked stupid.”

Sollux gasped softly, just a short exhalation of breath that he kept mostly quiet. The foot continued to rub against his length of his bulge, eventually dipping down and into just the very entrance of his nook with the largest toe. A louder gasp escaped him and the foot stopped moving. “Did you say somethin, pissblood?”

He shook his head in stubborn denial, fighting to keep his hips from grinding his lashing bulge into a now still foot. “That so?” was the response he heard before Eridan's foot pressed upwards sharply, mashing Sollux's bulge against his pelvis.

He lost control with a cry of pleasure pain, hips instantly flexing into the foot causing both sensations twice before he could wrestle his body back under control, cursing Eridan in the back of his head. He trembled, shaking all over as silence reigned for three long heart beats. Eridan moved his foot away from Sollux's bulge and shifted so he could shove the sticky, fluid covered appendage in Sollux's face. “Clean your mess off of my foot, degenerate, an I wanna hear how much you're enjoyin it too. Make enough pretty noises an I might even let you cum later.”

He shivered and moaned as he took Eridan's large toe in his mouth and sucked at it, licking his own fluids like it was the sweetest flavor in the world. Panting like a beast in heat, he moved down the length of Eridan's foot, licking every square inch. He was going to get him back for this, even if it was really hot and Sollux was really enjoying himself.

Eridan snickered and pulled his foot away for half a second before rubbing it all over Sollux's face, smearing saliva and yellow tinged fluid over his face sloppily. Desperate and humiliated, Sollux whined and moaned as he tried to continued to lick at the foot, moaning softly 'pleathe' over and over.

“What a desperate little mess you are, Sol,” Eridan taunted. He put his foot down and grabbed a huge handful of hair before Sollux could follow the foot to the floor. “Here,” he said shortly and pulled Sollux face first into his groin.

Sollux didn't need to be told twice and grudgingly took the writhing violet flesh of his kismesis's bulge into his mouth. Eridan sighed and then grabbed both of his larger horns this time to direct precisely the pace he wanted. His hands forced Sollux all the way down and he shuddered as his mouth was stretched wide over the bulge. “Hmm, that's a good filthy bulge slut...” Eridan taunted.

Sollux glared up at Eridan, eyes smoldering with heat and hate, and Eridan bared his teeth back at him with an evil grin. Yes, he was going to pay Eridan back, double and in spades, and enjoy every moment of making the seadweller cry like a wriggler.

“Enough,” Eridan said, pulling Sollux off of his bulge, “Face on the floor, pissblood, an stick that bony ass in the air.” Sollux obeyed, wrenching his body into the position Eridan described. It left his legs spread wide, his bulge and nook deliciously exposed. Eridan stood and walked around Sollux like he was inspecting him and there was an odd yet familiar swishing noise that accompanied his movement.

Suddenly, with the sound of something whistling through the air preceding it, fire blossomed across the crease between Sollux's thigh and ass. Sollux shrieked in shock into the floor and went to look at him, but suddenly Eridan's foot was pressing his head down, firm enough to pin his face to the floor in a distinctly uncomfortable position. “No peeking,” Eridan laughed before moving back to swing again.

It didn't take long for Sollux to recognize the paddle that Eridan was tormenting him with. It was one that was about two feet long and covered in a tough dark brown leather. One side of the paddle was just the leather, but the other was covered in little metal studs that left small dark bruises when they struck especially hard. Eridan was already using the studded side. Under the pain and in the back of his mind, Sollux knew he was going to be sitting very carefully for at least a week. He sobbed, moan, and screamed under the paddle over and over, squirming as he was strung up between pain and pleasure. “That's right, scream for me,” Eridan taunted him, “You fuckin love this so much that you have all your partners beat your slutty pain lovin ass, don't you?”

He sobbed and nodded his head, rubbing his own face into the floor, smearing tears and snot over his face in addition to the previous fluids. He was a mess and one part of him hated that it was Eridan that made him like that, but the other part was too busy loving his desperate state to care how it happened. Eridan snorted in contempt and swung the paddle one last time, hard and fast. Sollux gasped as he fell the skin of his rear break open, small little abrasions oozing his blood and stinging when sweat dripped into them.

Fingers danced across his skin before grabbing his arms and pulling them behind him. Eridan folded them neatly at the small of his back and said “Don't move your arms at all.” Sollux had to shift again, spreading legs wider and sticking his ass further out to maintain the position. The fingers scratched along his back and over the bruising flesh of his rear before lingering over his exposed and slick nook.

“I could fuck your nook,” Eridan said casually as he suddenly slid his fingers into Sollux, who gasped. He was so turned on and wet that the fingers had slid in with no resistance, stuffing him fuller than he was expecting. Eridan pumped his fingers in and out a few times and continued, “but I think that's too good for a filthy pissblood bitch like yourself...”

He didn't even have time to dissect Eridan's statement before he felt those fingers pull out and begin to circle around the puckered flesh of his waste chute. He yelped and squirmed as one wet finger pressed firmly into him. “This is the only hole you're worthy a gettin fucked in,” Eridan crooned above him, steadily working him open. “Right?”

Sollux moaned lustily in response, trying to relax his muscles and be more receptive. It was so humiliating and disgusting, but his body was already craving something more than just a finger. Eridan added another fluid slicked finger and Sollux was glad his chest was already pressed against the floor, otherwise he would have collapsed from the stimulation.

He was a shuddering mess when Eridan pulled his fingers out and moved into position behind Sollux, bulge twisting in the cleft of Sollux's ass. “Beg for it, pissblood.”

He whined, flexing his ass back and gasped, “Pleathe, pleathe!”

“Please what?”

Sollux keened desperately, “Pleathe, fuck me in my chute, mathter!” Eridan hummed encouragingly. “Fuck, pleathe, uthe me any way you want...”

Eridan laughed, arrogant and cruel, and suddenly pushed his bulge in. Sollux spasmed and moaned as the other troll firmly split his body open. Even with being stretched, it was almost too much and too fast, riding that fine line between good pain and bad pain. Eridan's hips brushed against his tender ass. “Hold on tight,” he snarled in Sollux's ear, “and don't fuckin come until I say you can.”

He flexed his bulge and Sollux nearly came right then and there as his nerves lit up like an active internet router running multiple systems. He dug his fingers into his arms, clawing short little welts into them. He wailed as Eridan twisted and thrusted into him, managing only through sheer force of will to not cum like a virgin looking at their first pail. Eridan ground into him at a steady, even pace, the pressure in Sollux's body building exponentially.

Eridan suddenly grabbed Sollux's right horn and pulled his head back hard. Sollux yelped and had to arch his back just to keep balance. His muscles screamed in agony at the awkward position, but it pulled his body into just the right angle for Eridan to sink that much further into him with his next stroke. “Fuck, pleathe...” he moaned, “Pleathe, I need...”

Eridan shuddered and pulled back Sollux's head a little bit further. “That's right, slut” He said breathlessly, “Beg for it, I want to hear all the filthy, depraved things your dirty mind is thinking.”

Sollux rasped in a deep breath. He wanted to be done; was willing to do anything to be done. “I, I love it when you push me down like thith,” he gasped, “pressed up against me, putting me where I belong...”

“An where do you belong?”

Sollux keened, mind and body so close to that final delicious nothingnes. “At your feet, mathter... prethed to the floor even though I'm not worthy...”

“Yeah,” was the reply, short and sharp, “Damn fuckin straight, only I hate you enough to drag you down an build you back up. I'm the only one who gets to fuck you black like this, got it?”

“Yeth, pleathe...” his brain was overheating, shutting down like a overheating, overclocked processor.

“Go on,” Eridan growled and flexed his bulge hard enough for Sollux to scream like he was being murdered. “Cum you fuckin filth.”

He let go of Sollux's horn and reached around to grab Sollux's bulge. Sollux whimpered and then sobbed as he was roughly stroked to completion, thighs trembling and fluids running over Eridan's fingers to drip on the floor. Every muscle in his body clenched and squeezed and Eridan gasped in reaction. He flexed one more time and made a weird whispery noise from his gills flexing open and shut as he came deep within Sollux's body.

Sollux yelped at the sudden slightly cooler sensation flooding him, trying to squirm away from Eridan. “Fuck, goddammit ED, why the hell did you do that? Talk about ruining the afterglow.”

Eridan snickered as he pulled himself out and flopped over on top Sollux's back, pushing him down into the puddle of fluids beneath him. “Whatever,” he said lazily, biting Sollux's neck lightly. “This was my prize, not yours...”

“I fucking hate you, douche bag,” Sollux whined, squirming under his weight. “Get off!”

Eridan just laughed, the unspoken phrase of 'Already did' hanging in the air. “Give me a moment, you're so impatient.”

“Fuck you!” he hissed back, digging an elbow into Eridan's side. “Next time I win, I'll fuck you in the damned chute and see how you like getting squished afterward.”

Eridan snickered as he bonelessly rolled over. “Ha, then I'm not worried, I'm going to keep winning our challenges if you're stupid enough to let a waitress fool you.”

Sollux growled, “I'm going to fucking replace all of your history books with the shit KK reads.”

“Ha! You can try!”

Sollux rolled over so he was face to face with Eridan, looming over him with a manic grin. “Is that a challenge?”


	2. Shots Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux wins their next challenge and Eridan gets to submit.
> 
> Takes place about a month later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was originally planning on not writing a follow up to the now first chapter section this, but the idea wouldn't get out of my head.  
> Thanks to Aewin for reviewing and editing this part, that means it should be fifty times better than the first part, right?

When he agreed to the challenge two weeks ago, Eridan hadn't expected for Sollux to actually succeed, much less so quickly. He looked around his office, with its nice wooden desk, plush cream carpet and royal violet drapes, and gazed in horror at the numerous book shelves. Normally, they would be filled with military histories, philosophy, and treatises on strategy, but now they were filled with books that had horridly colored covers.

Under the watchful eye of his kismesis, he walked in a daze and pulled out one of the books. It was a trashy romance novel, the cover festooned with horridly florid writing and a picture of two vapid-looking, half-dressed trolls swooning over each other. “You,” he gasped, practically speechless. “You didn't!”

“Ehehe,” Sollux laughed nasally. “Shed a tear for your reputation because the Archivist was just in here, taking your old books out.”

“What did you tell her?” Eridan hissed in anger and horror.

Sollux snickered and in a flashy show of psionics, floated himself up into the air, twisting so he was upside down above Eridan. “Just that you were taking interest in 'fine literature' and that KK had graciously donated his collection.”

“You asshole!” Eridan warbled in a horrified tone.

Sollux just laughed in response. “I won the challenge, fish face. You know what that means!”

Eridan bared his teeth and inclined his head. “Fine, you won, Sol.” Sollux grinned and reached out with his psionics to lock the entrance to the office. “What? Are you wanting to do this now?”

“Why not?” Sollux casually replied, squinting down at him. “I checked with FF, she said your schedule is cleared for the rest of the night.”

“It is?” Eridan asked, confused. He pulled his schedule up on his palmhusk, expecting to see meetings and committees to attend. There was only one entry though and it read in fuchsia text 'Black Date wit)( Sea Bee <3<'. “Dammit, Fef,” Eridan mumbled fondly. “Did she help you with this?”

“Not with the challenge part,” Sollux replied irritably, folding his arms across his chest. “I'm hurt that you would suggest such a thing.”

“I would have!”

That damned laugh again and Sollux said poison sweet, “Oh, so you're admitting that you would need help on a challenge?”

Eridan opened his mouth and closed it a beat later. “I'm not goin to dignify that with a response,” he snipped.

Sollux dropped suddenly, stopping his fall with his face even to Eridan's, snarling grin inches from Eridan's own lips. “Well? Ready to submit like we agreed?”

Eridan sighed. “Fine, you have me for the rest of the night.”

Sollux floated away a pace or two. “Good. Now, you're wearing too much for this, let me help you...”

Eridan yelped in surprise as his clothing was shredded in a flash of psionics. “Cod, Sol, that was my favorite uniform.”

“Shut up, asshole,” Sollux shot back. “It was a stupid uniform and FF will thank me for shredding it off of your stupid ass. Here, let me get your glasses too.” The black frames floated up in a nest of red and blue and landed in Sollux's hand. “You're not going to need them. Rings too, take them off.”

Eridan glared in pure black hate and started to pull off his rings one by one. Sollux plucked each one from his grasp as they cleared his fingers and slipped them onto one of his horns, keeping them there with his psionics. When the last ring was settled around his larger left horn, he flipped over and landed on the floor. “Now, get on your knees.”

The look on Eridan's face was murder, but he did as he was commanded. Sollux walked around him slowly, eying him like a prize-winning herdbeast. “Much better,” he muttered, “though you do look a little bare. Guess I'm just used to you being tripped out like a paid pailing partner.”

Eridan flushed violet and glared up at Sollux with venom in his gaze. Sollux bared his teeth in response, blue and red sparks dancing around the gold rings on his horns. “Don't fucking look at your better, sea scum.” he said slowly to minimize his lisp, “Right now, you are my bitch, got it?”

Eridan yanked his gaze back down, forcing his fins to droop almost submissively. “Yeah, I got it.”

“Hold still,” Sollux demanded. He pulled a length of high grade steel chain from his pocket. One end had a slightly larger link. When Sollux draped the chain around his neck, the other end was threaded through the larger link and pulled tight, creating a collar of metal that constricted with a tug. Eridan gasped and reached up with one hand to grasp at the links, but Sollux hissed “Hands off, asshole,” and sparks danced painfully around his hands as the chain was yanked tighter. A choked whine escaped Eridan's lips before the chain closed off his windpipe and he pulled his hand back down, trembling. Sollux suddenly grinned, his face lighting up and ordered, “Actually, put your hands behind your back.”

Eridan scrambled to comply, brain getting foggy as his body burned for oxygen. His gills trembled, but he forced them to stay closed; getting air in them wasn't lethal, but it hurt like trying to breathe air with cracked ribs. Sollux grinned when his arms were tucked neatly behind him and he let the chain loosen just enough for Eridan to drag a ragged breath in. “Sol,” he half warbled, half gasped.

Sollux reached out to reposition Eridan's arms higher and began to firmly wrap the chain around his wrists. He secured the end back into itself with a carabiner in a location that Eridan could reach with a little bit of work. He couldn't lower his arms from their higher position without pulling the chain collar around his neck tighter and cutting off his air flow and ability to breath. He watched Eridan for a moment. He was breathing heavily, his eyes staring to unfocus, and his bulge sliding a little further out with each raspy breath. “Getting excited there, ED?”

Eridan looked up, pupils wide and his lips slightly parted and made the most delicious, servile keen Sollux had ever heard out of him. He licked his own lips and began to remove his clothing with care, watching Eridan sink further and further into some unknown head space. With almost flushed care, he laid Eridan flat on his back with Sollux straddling his torso. His own bulge was starting to unsheathe as well, leaving a small trail of yellow tinted fluid along Eridan's chest. “Hey, still in there, ED? I want you to eat out my nook,” Sollux said firmly.

Eridan nodded shallowly and Sollux wiggled down his chest until he was straddling the bound troll's face. Eridan wasted no time and shoved his tongue into the dripping nook above his lips, lapping and nuzzling the swollen, moist folds. Sollux shuddered and leaned back a little to grind against Eridan's face. His bulge was completely out now and it writhed over Eridan's face and hair until the tip found Eridan's left horn. It instantly wrapped as much of itself around the horn as it could manage and rubbed against the keratin. Eridan tensed and moaned at the sensation, tilting his head back to thrust his tongue further in. The shift in position tugged at Sollux's entangled bulge and he moaned, “Fuck, yes! Keep doing that, ass.”

Eridan shuddered beneath him and repeated the motion and Sollux couldn't help grinding down harder on his face, cutting off what little bit of air he was getting. Eridan moaned into Sollux as he continued to tongue fuck his nook, his body trembling and hips flexing up as he spread his legs as far as he could manage. “I'll let you breath after I cum, fish face,” Sollux gasped.

Eridan growled softly and worked him hard, tossing his head back in little motions to tug at Sollux's bulge while licking at every inch of nook he could reach. Sollux shivered as the tension in his body built quickly. Eridan's desperation drove him forward to the edge and before Sollux knew it, he was coming with a little gasp, body shaking and fluids dripping over Eridan's face and in his hair.

He lifted himself slightly, letting Eridan gasp and cough. Violet streaks of tears were mixed with Sollux's fluids on his face, the whole mess smearing messily from chin to horns. “Ehehe,” Sollux laughed, “What an amazing look for you, ED. If this politician nobility thing doesn't work out, you can totally be someone's fucking pail.”

Even in his heavily aroused state, Eridan took a moment to make a horridly offended look on his face. It was gone in an instant though and Eridan looked up and moaned, “Please, Sol.” He flexed his hips up, bulge lashing against his abdomen in a lazy coil of flesh.

“Please what?” Sollux replied as he rolled off of Eridan to flop next to him, eyes drinking in the bound troll's desperate state.

“Sol,” Eridan whined, drawing the vowel out. “Please, I wanna be fucked...”

“Hmmm,” Sollux replied languidly. “Maybe FF can help you with that. I'll even float you over to her suite. One gift wrapped Ampora for the Empress. What will your reputation be like when everyone sees you helpless and covered in my color?”

Eridan managed a growl in his lust-induced mindlessness and tried to lunge, but that made his arms shift just right and the chain around his neck tightened. He flopped back onto his back, ignoring the discomfort of the position. “Please, please please, just fuck me,” he rasped.

Sollux sat up and with a flick of his fingers, flipped Eridan over and positioned him on his knees with his face and shoulders pressed into the carpet. “You don't deserve it,” he snarled as he dragged one set of clawed nails over Eridan's ass, leaving long lines of violet in his skin. “What was it you said? 'I could fuck your nook, but that's too good for filth'?”

“Sol...”

“Shut up,” Sollux replied with a snarl. “You know what though? Even getting fucked in your chute is too good for a whiny needy asshole like you, so you're not getting that either. I'm not putting my bulge into anything of yours today.”

Eridan whined and wiggled his hips, hyper-aware of his aching nook and bulge. He jumped when Sollux grabbed his bulge and pulled it back and up. “I'm just going to let you fuck yourself and enjoy the show.”

Eridan shrieked in pleasure and surprise as his bulge plunged into his own nook, his arms tugging at the chain. His shriek was abruptly cut off as the chain tightened around his throat, causing sparks to dance in his vision as his bulge lashed in himself, trying to reach as deeply as possible. Sollux snickered and watched as Eridan struggled to balance his thrashing body just right so he didn't suffocate himself unconscious before achieving completion. “Fuck, Sol,” he rasped. “I fuckin hate you, asshole!”

Sollux grinned and leaned forward to yank his head up by one sticky horn. “Hate you too, you fucking douche.” he replied before biting Eridan's ear fin hard. Eridan shrieked and moaned as his bulge continued to ravage his nook. “I think you're talking too much again,” he continued as he let go of Eridan's horn. He grabbed the chain length between neck and arms and twisted his wrist, tightening the loop. Eridan made a choked, almost pleased noise, his eyes rolling back into his head as he writhed between the sensations being forced on his body.

His vision was starting to go dark when suddenly his gills snapped open in some desperate biological instinctual assumption that if he couldn't breath air, it was because he was under water, and the chain suddenly loosened. He slammed his gills closed and breathed desperately, in and out once before the chain tightened again. He drummed his feet against the soft carpet in frustration and shifted to give his bulge a better angle to reach all of the spots in him. His head was swimming, his gills were aching and tears were streaming down his face as he struggled to reach some kind of completion.

“You look so nice like this, ED,” Sollux lisped in his ear. “I want to see you spill all over this pretty cream carpet in your pretty office. I want to see the stain and know that you'll either have to rip up the carpet or face the questioning looks of the trolls that meet with you in here.”

Eridan's mouth opened in a soundless moan at the mental image painted by Sollux. Warmth spread through him fast, like his body was on fire. He was close, balanced precariously on edge between horrible destruction and the nicest destruction, like looking over the cliff to see the sea crashing below...

And Sollux let go of the chain.

Eridan exhaled and inhaled in an instant and nicest destruction won. That first breath was instantly a scream as his orgasm crashed through his body with all the force of the ocean. His whole frame shook and shuddered as the scream turned into happy sobs of pleasure. The aftershocks throbbed through his body and he felt his nook began to drip fluid around his still wiggling bulge.

There were soft clicks that didn't register to Eridan's brain until after his bulge had started to retreat back into its sheath, letting violet drip and dribble from his groin to puddle beneath him. His eyes shot open to find Sollux taking pictures with his palmhusk. “Very nice, ED, I'm going to hold on to these for a while.”

“Sol!” Eridan raged, trying to make his legs work only to end up collapsed on now soaked and stained carpet. He carefully hitched his arms up higher so he wouldn't throttle himself anymore. “I'm going to make you pay!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sollux replied as he pulled his clothing back on. “You can try, fish brains.” He stretched and grinned. “Well, it's been fun, asshole, but I have a feelings jam with FF in an hour. Good luck getting loose before someone finds you!”

Eridan felt his mouth drop in surprise and horror as Sollux gave a little wave and floated out of the office with a grin on his face and Eridan's gold rings still around his horns. The horror was replaced with blackest hate and respect for the psionic's daring. He twisted carefully around on the floor, ignoring how the movement made the staining puddle of violet even bigger and tried to reach the carabiner to free himself.

Glancing at his bookshelves, Eridan grinned as he suddenly realized how to one up the nerd. The fool left Karkat's collection of romance novels on his shelves. Let Sollux explain to Karkat how he lost the romance lover's entire collection; not even Terezi would be able to keep Karkat from taking it out of Sollux's hide and in fact might even help with their matesprit's punishment.

Eridan grinned as his fingers finally found the carabiner and twisted it open.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and good critical reviews help with the creative process, so don't be stingy!
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ladysekh.tumblr.com/) or [deviantArt](http://ladysekhmetka.deviantart.com/)


End file.
